Rain Sound
by Chanyeollo
Summary: NO SUMMARY! JUST A SONGFIC FROM B.A.P - RAIN SOUND WITH HAEHYUK COUPLE! HAPPY READING AND DON'T FORGET FOR GIMME REVIEW, GUYS! :D:D:D


**RAIN SOUND**

**Cast :**

Eunhyuk, Donghae.

**Genre :**

Angst(?), Romance, YAOI, etc.

**Rated :**

T

**Disclaimer : **

Cast belong to God.

RAIN SOUND (song) by B.A.P

RAIN SOUND (fanfic) by Chanyeollo

Eunhyuk's POV

oOo

_Seorang pria sepertimu adalah seperti sebuah pertanyaan membingungkan_

_Aku menutup mulutku_

_Aku mengubur diri dalam cinta perpisahan kita_

_Angin hujan yang terlupakan meniup di luar jendela_

oOo

Tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, tahun yang berbeda. Aku tersenyum bodoh menatap langit nerwarna abu-abu yang detik demi detik mulai menjatuhkan air ke bumi melalui jendela tempatku bernaung.

.

Angin kencang mulai meniup ke dalam kamarku. Secara perlahan, kututup jendela itu. Dengan masih menatap jendela, aku membatin _'aku serasa bernostalgia bersamamu jika aku melihat hujan disini, sayang.'_ Saat petir mulai menyambar dengan kencangnya, aku mulai meringkuk di sudut kamar. Menggumamkan namamu dengan samar. Tak ada siapapun lagi di rumah ini selain aku. Haruskah aku mencarimu ke penjuru Korea?

oOo

_Di radio ketika aku mendengar pada tengah malam_

_Ada musik yang aku dengarkan_

_Itu sempurna, untuk berfikir tentangmu_

_Dua cangkir kopi kosong_

_Di tempat ini tanpamu_

_Aku bertarung dengan kesendirian_

oOo

Suara hujan mulai hilang dalam indra pendengaranku. Meninggalkan suara-suara aneh yang aku anggap sebagai gesekkan daun dan rantingnya. Dengan ketakutan yang wajar, aku bangun untuk sedikit menenangkan diri. Tak sengaja aku mendengar lagu itu, lagu yang mengingatkanku tentangmu –lagi-.

.

Pergi ke dapur sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Membuat secangkir kopi untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Harusnya aku bisa meminum kopi ini bersamamu, aku akan 2 cangkir kopi special untuk kita berdua.

.

Masih memegang secangkir kopi, aku pergi ke depan cermin. Melihat pantulan diriku yang tampak sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh yang kurus, pipi yang semakin lama semakin tirus. Seperti orang kekurangan nutrisi. Membayangkan dirimu, apakah masih mengingat diriku?

oOo

_Aku berjalan sepanjang jalan dengan diriku sendiri_

_Dan melihat café dan bioskop dimana kita selalu pergi ke sana_

_Aku terkunci di kenanganku, bagaimana denganmu?_

_Cuaca in, suhu ini, angin yang lewat ini, akankah aku mengingatnya?_

_Seseorang yang akan dilupakan seperti film hitam dan putih_

_Aku tetap merindukan mu saat aku tertidur_

_Tapi di malam hujan ini, aku tidak bisa tertidur_

oOo

Berdiri di depan kaca, memperhatikan penampilan diri sendiri. _'Apakah aku cukup keren?' _Dengan kaus hitam polos, celana _jeans _senada dengan kausku. Rambut yang sedikit diacak, membuatku terlihat semakin keren. Tak lupa, kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidungku. Apa terlihat seperti orang yang telah menangis semalaman?

.

Hari yang cukup mengasyikkan. Pergi berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat. Hey aku tidak membeli bukan karena aku tak punya uang, aku hanya tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang warisan milik ayahku. Dan kini, sampailah aku di depan bioskop yang biasa kami datangi. Tepat diseberang café favoritku. Dan sial! Aku mengingatnya lagi! Lebih baik segera pulang untuk saat ini.

.

Sekarang sudah beranjak malam, dan sama seperti kemarin malam ini hujan. Cukup melihat dari jendela, aku sudah merasa takut. Seperti biasa saat hujan datang, aku meringkuk di sudut kamar. Aku kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang, berputar seperti roll film di dalam kepalaku. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini aku akan mudah tertidur. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Tsk.

oOo

_Aku tidak tahu kalau bunyi hujan ini adalah suaramu_

_Atau ini adalah suaramu yang memanggilku_

_Apakah aku satu-satunya yang memikirkanmu?_

_Apa hujan ini akan menghiburku?_

_Apa kau tahu, bagaimana perasaaanku?_

_Aku masih berfikir tentangmu _

oOo

Malam ini, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terus memejamkan mata, seolah menikmati bunyi hujan yang kurasa persis seperti suaramu. Suara yang dulu sering memanggilku, memanggilku dengan sayang.

.

Aku kembali menerawang jauh, kembali memikirkanmu. Dengan tidak adanya jaminan kau juga memikirkan aku.

oOo

_Aku menggambarmu dengan sebuah pensil_

_Dan menghapusmu dengan penghapus yaitu hujan_

_Aku membayangkanmu lagi hari ini_

_Apakah aku bisa melupakanmu?_

_Sejak awal sku memegangmu di jantung kiriku_

_Dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam_

oOo

Aku mengukir indah namamu dihatiku. Yang sekarang sudah terkunci dan tak bisa dibuka oleh siapapun. Ingin rasanya diriku menghapus bayangmu yang seolah terus menghantuiku belakangan. Setiap hari, kau bahkan tak mau lepas dari fikiranku. Sebegitukah cintanya aku terhadap dirimu hm? Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu? Tolong beritahu aku!

.

Aku juga serasa ingin keluar dari garis tangan Tuhan. Menghapus takdirku dan takdirmu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

oOo

_Langit, tolong bantu aku!_

_Tolong hentikan hujan ini!_

_Sehingga aku bisa melupakan dirinya, oh no!_

_oOo_

Setiap hari, aku berdoa. Berdoa agar hujan tak mengguyur bumi pada malam hari. Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu cara untuk dapat melupakanmu, Donghae-ssi. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan.

**END**

**OMAKE :**

Keesokan harinya :

"PEWARIS TUNGGAL PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI KOREA SELATAN DITEMUKAN BUNUH DIRI"

Menjadi headline news hangat selama berminggu-minggu di Korea sana. Dan sekarang kau tahu kan, apa yang digunakan seorang Lee Eunhyuk untuk melupakan Lee Donghae?

**END**

Maaf kalo ff nya absurd banget -_-v lagi kehabisan ide soalnya :D

Jelek ya? Sedih ga? Engga? Yaudah gapapa~ emang itu fakta(?)

Maaf juga kalo Eunhyuk aku bikin meninggal .-.v

Tapi jangan lupa buat **REVIEW** ya~ buat kritik aku kedepannya hehe XD


End file.
